dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Austin
| Clip Size=12 (3x4 bursts) | Firing Period=2.8s | Reloading Period=0.7s | Melee Damage=6/12 (crit) | Price=Obtained by purchasing the Heist Pack for 500 money | Bus Level=Any |Rage Cost = 30}}Austin is a bank robber armed with a burst-fire machine pistol with an extended magazine and dressed in a white office shirt with a black tie, an American flag print clown mask, blue gloves, and black pants. He carries a black duffel bag strapped on his back. Even though he is a human unit, his price is valued in rage points instead of courage. That makes him a good unit for missions or events where rage meter builds up quickly. He is a psycho, meaning he behaves similarly to other units. Unlike most units under the psycho class though, Austin doesn't possess fear immunity or resistance of any sort. Austin's base stats fit in closely with units under the shooter class. Austin fires his gun in three-round bursts up to four times before performing a fast reload. Austin has a unique special perk that may grant 10-25 coins on all enemies he deals the killing blow on, including melee kills. He will not, however, get coins from enemies if another unit manages to kill them even if Austin managed to deal some damage to them. Due to this, Austin should be the sole unit on the battlefield in order to maximize coin farming potential. The coins earned will greatly aid players in upgrading the bus and other units, or buy and craft items in Trader's Military Kit Shop. While Austin's perk is undoubtedly great, he isn't a very good ranged unit when it comes to standard mission completion, so he is better suited only for farming huge amounts of coins on some missions, particularly ones that include large amounts of enemies such as challenge missions in the early stages. Austin has a limit of approximately 1500 coins he can earn in any given mission. Although it seems unlikely Austin would be able to reach this limit for any regular missions, this limit can be reached if choosing to farm coins on the final mission against Cephalopods. As there is no time limit to the mission, for the most part, players can farm without worrying about the large horde that normally happens towards the end of a mission. However, after reaching the limit, Austin will be unable to produce any further coins, leaving players the option to either finish the level or quit. Due to the sheer difficulty of the mission though, it would be much easier to choose a more practical mission to farm coins. Austin's ability to produce coins on kills doesn't work on zombies who've turned from killed units and marauders. Austin's ability is also disabled when brought along for an event, so bringing him in a deck to farm coins on enemies is pointless. At best, he'll behave as a decent shooter that simply costs rage as opposed to courage. In the main game, players can do the same as well. If gathering enough courage for ranged units during a mission becomes an issue, using Austin can alleviate that problem since he will cost rage instead. The only downside is that he has a high rage cost, which could be an issue during missions where building enough rage may take too long or when using rage abilities would be more helpful. Like all rage abilities and units, he is unavailable in League. Pros * Moderate preparation time. * Moderate speed. * High rate of fire. * Chance of earning coins on kill. Cons * Only available in a unit pack for a large amount of money. * Very high rage cost. * Low base health. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * 1500 coin limit per mission. * Turns into Tipsy upon death. Trivia * Austin is a reference to Nathan Steele, a.k.a. Dallas from the Payday series. * Before update 2.8.4, Austin was able to generate extra coins on reviving enemies. An undocumented nerf introduced in that update now only allows Austin to get coins from them on the first kill, with subsequent revives granting zero chance of collecting any extra coins. * Before having his perk reworked and switching to a faster firing gun, Austin had a different sprite. * Austin used to be the only unit in the psycho class to cost courage and be available to use in Skirmish. Gallery Austin Atlas.png|Austin's sprite prior to update 2.5.0 Category:Units Category:Rage Category:Psycho Category:Exclusive